Sun, Love, Beaches and Babies?
by chrmedslayer
Summary: Shannon and Sayid are growing closer but what will happen when Sawyer hosts a party and invites Shannon as his date. Will Shannon crack under Pressure and What is the news Jack has to tell her?


**Sun, Love, Beaches and Babies?**

Chapter 1 A start of Something Great

---- **_The Beach (Night time/ Early Morning)_** ----

The wood shelter creaked as Shannon Rutherford shifted her weight so she could turn over, silently she roused herself from sleep to come face to face with the sleeping form of her lover, Sayid Jarrah. Along with 40 or so other people Shannon was stranded on an island after they had all survived a terrible plane crash. Shannon smiled silently to herself as she looked over at Sayid, he groaned and scratched his forehead before snuggling in closer to Shannon. From her position next to Sayid, Shannon could see the first rays of the sun as it rose up from the horizon it was spectacular. Shannon heard a small grunt and Sayid woke from his peaceful sleep, Shannon smiled over at him and he smiled back with his loving brown eyes

"You're up early Shannon" Sayid said raising himself up on his elbows with Shannon following the suit

"Couldn't sleep… must be something I ate" Shannon felt all groggy and sick, she felt that at any moment she would throw up but she couldn't tell Sayid this, ever since her brother Boone had died Sayid had taken personal interest in making sure that Shannon is safe at all times. Sayid raised his hand and swept away a stray piece of Shannon's blonde hair from where it had fallen onto her face. Shannon knew that she would always be safe with Sayid and that he would do anything to protect her

" If your feeling sick Shannon perhaps you should go see Jack" Sayid suggested pulling himself so he was up in a sitting position, the blanket had fallen down to his waist so his naked chest was exposed to Shannon, she smiled and leaned forward and gave Sayid a loving kiss on the lips

"I'm fine Sayid… Please don't worry" Shannon reached over and took her clothes of the ground where she had left them and began to change; trying to ignore the fact the Sayid was watching her. Shannon sat down and began to put her socks and shoes on when Sayid pulled up behind her and gathered her into a big hug

"Remember you can always talk to me Shannon… I love you" Sayid said kissing Shannon over and over on the back of her neck, Shannon smiled and leaned back into Sayid's strong arms letting his warmth overwhelm her, A high pitch scream originated from a tent near by and Shannon could hear the sighs of the other campers as they were woke from their sleep by the screams of Baby Aaron. Shannon kissed Sayid once on the forehead and then stood up

"I better go help Claire I'm sure she's really tired… she could use my help" Shannon opened the canopy and stepped out into the fresh air, she looked around and saw that some campers were already up and had started on cooking themselves or their friends breakfast, Shannon made her way over to Claire's tent and walked inside to see a bleary eyed Claire sitting with baby Aaron in her arms

"Hey…. Need any help?" Shannon said as she sat down opposite Claire smiling at little Aaron, Claire sighed in relief and handed Aaron to Shannon

"Thankyou Shan… It's just I haven't slept in five hours… I just need some sleep" Claire replied flopping down back onto her make shift bed, Shannon nodded and stepped outside the tent leaving Claire to sleep in peace. Shannon bounced Aaron up and down on her shoulder and began to walk over to where Hurley, Charlie and Sawyer were standing in the middle of the beach camp; Shannon smiled at each one as she turned up and shifted Aaron so he was sitting on her hip

"Hey Sticks…. Well If it isn't little Aaron… Hey matey" Sawyer said stepping closer to Shannon and taking Aaron's hand to play "Where's Preggo?" Sawyer stated completely ignoring Hurley and Charlie and focusing on Shannon and Aaron

"If you mean Claire… She's sleeping Aaron kept her up for most of the night… So what's happening?" Shannon replied shifting closer to Sawyer so he could play with Aaron

"Ohhh Sawyer here wants to have a party… But we can't agree on our theme… I say Dress Ups" Hurley explained and then Charlie butted in

"But I think A Rock Out or some kinda of Talent Show…. But Sawyer here reckons that they both suck… What do you think Shan?" Charlie said raising his hands in frustration. Shannon thought for a moment and then a small smile struck her face

"Oww Sticks has had an idea" Sawyer said rudely, Shannon glared at him and then turns back towards Hurley and Charlie

"A Beach Party, We can all come in our Swimming Gear and we can have torches and bonfires but we could start before sundown and then we can watch the sun go down and have swims… What do you think?" Shannon looked hopeful and when she saw the impressed looks on all three of the men's faces she mentally high fived herself. Sawyer nodded that he agreed and Charlie and Hurley nodded as well, "Well Hurry up you guys we will want to have it done by today Right?" Shannon pepped and suddenly the three men looked alive and scurried of but Sawyer stayed behind Aaron's fingers still curled around his own

"So Sticks… I'm guessing you'll be going to this shindig with your new Playmate?" Sawyer said not looking up at Shannon, tilting her head in bewilderment Shannon didn't know what to say

"I don't know really… I don't think a Beach Party is really Sayid's thing… Why you thinking of asking me?" Shannon joked as if thinking that it wasn't possible but Sawyer looked up and starred her in the face

"Yeah maybe I was… I was thinking it would be fun to toy with a few peoples minds and see how much they really care about us… You in Princess?" Sawyer cocked an eyebrow up in acquirement, Shannon had to think about this, what if Sayid wanted to take her and she said yes to Sawyer then what would happen? But then Sayid may not want to take her and couldn't care less about her going with Sawyer. Shannon cracked a small smile at Sawyer

"Yeah alright I'm in" Sawyer held out his hand for Shannon to shake, she took it in hers and gently shook his hand, She didn't even notice that Sayid was watching her and wondering what she was doing. Sayid stepped closer so he could see Shannon and Sawyer better, Shannon was standing close to Sawyer who had his hands tangled in Aaron's and was content in a serious conversation that they didn't even know that Sayid had approached

**_Something's going on I know it…And I will find out what it is_**

Sayid saw Shannon sway a little bit; she grabbed onto Sawyer's arm as if to keep her from falling over, Sayid rushed to Shannon's side and gently took her arm

"Shannon… You're going to see Jack… Come on Give Sawyer Aaron and he can look after him until Claire has slept" Sayid said in a calm yet stern voice, Shannon handed Aaron over to a concerned Sawyer and flicked him a smile

"Don't worry I'll be fine by tonight… I won't stand you up" Shannon said as she took hold of Sayid's arm and walked of up to the caves to see Jack the Islands Doctor.


End file.
